


Angi Cooper's TMNT Story

by FandomWriter101



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gay, LGBTQ Themes, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomWriter101/pseuds/FandomWriter101
Summary: Angi is an innocent Mutant Wolf, who has had a traumatizing past. But the Foot is after him. And he meets a special mutant the will be there for him. Will their relationship last. Read the story and find out for yourself.





	1. Chapter 1

Angi's POV

"Leave me Alone" I screamed running away from the foot soldiers. It was raining, and everything was slippery. My damp fur was chilling. I was trying to outrun the foot. I was afraid. I looked back to see them still following me. I just need to keep running. The rain felt almost like tiny needles on my body. My hair was soaked. I had to keep running. As I was running, I bumped into something. I fell down to the ground. I looked up to see a mutated turtle. I crawled backward. I looked back at the foot on the other side of me.

I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around my knees. "Mikey keep him safe" Another turtle said fighting the foot. "It's going to be okay, dude" The turtle that is called Mikey. "Just don't hurt me" I sobbed. "I'm not going to hurt you," Mikey said to me. The sounds of metal clashing are scaring me. "Leo, this fighting is scaring him. We need to get him out of here" Mikey shouted. "Mikey, get him out of here, now" Raph yelled. "Dude, you need to trust me," Mikey said standing up, and stretching his hand out to me. I looked up at him teary-eyed. He gave me a smile. I grabbed his hand. He pulled me off the ground. He led me away from the fight, down to an alleyway.

"Where are we going," I asked trying to relax. He took me to a manhole down to the sewers. He opened up the manhole. "Come on," Mikey said. He said climbing down the ladder. I have no choice to follow him down into the sewers. Once at the bottom of the ladder, I looked around. "It's dark down here," I said. "I know right, sometimes it scares me a little too, dude," Mikey said trying to make me laugh. I was too traumatized to laugh. "Dude, this way" He grabbed my hand, leading me through the sewers.

I started to cry again. "Dude, you will be alright. I promise." Mikey said stopping us at a certain wall. He reaches his hand out to a pipe. He then pulled it like a lever. Then the wall was going downward. I looked around. "You live here" I questioned. "Yeah, dude, me and my brothers and our sensei too" He answered. I fell to my knees. "Dude you okay?" Mikey asked. I looked at him. His eyes were almost the same color as mine. I then grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a hug.

I cried my eyes out. His arms wrapped around me. "It's okay," Mikey said patting my back. "Good, you made it back," Someone said. I looked behind him scared by him. I stumbled back. This turtle wore a red mask. His eyes were a piercing emerald color. I was panting quick. "It is alright dude, this is my brother Raph," Mikey said. "What's wrong with him" The one in purple asked. "He's just scared, Donnie," Mikey said. "Donnie he needs an evaluation," The one in blue said.

"Leo he needs time to calm down first," Donnie said. I was so scared to say anything. "We need to ask you a few things, alright," Donnie said. I nodded my head. I try to stand up but I fell backward. "He has a cut on his leg," Mikey said. "Don't hurt me," I said terrified. "Donnie, won't hurt you," Mikey said. Mikey stood up and lent me his hand. I grabbed his hand and was lifted off the ground.

My arm was put around Mikey's Neck. I was lead to a lab. I squirmed a little. "Shhh, it's alright." Mikey comforted me. He helped me into the lab full of beakers and test tubes and medical equipment. Mikey sat me on a bed. "Alright let's see the cut" Donnie said lifting my foot. The cut was a tiny gash on my foot. "Mikey hold his hand, it will sting," Donnie said. Mikey grabbed my hand. "Just squeeze if it hurts," Mikey told me. I nod. Donnie came back from his desk of sorts with a rag. "Okay grit your teeth," Donnie said. I did what he said. He then places the rag on my cut. It was so painful. I squeezed Mikey's hand so hard that he was in pain. "Donnie, Please hurry up he is hurting my hand," Mikey said.

Donnie took the rag off my cut and started to wrap my foot with gauze wrap. "OW" I let out. "It has to be tight," Donnie said. Mikey looked at me. "Donnie can I talk to you real quick," Leo said from the entrance of the lab. Donnie stood up and walked out of the lab. "Hey" Mikey tried getting my attention. I looked at him. "You're like a cute stuffed animal," Mikey said. Mikey's goofy smile put a blush and a smile to my face.

Donnie's POV  
"Leo, what is it?" I asked. "We looked at through is stuff," Leo said. "What did you find?" I asked. "It seems he has nothing that links him with Shredder," Leo said. "So, Raph's theory was false," I said. "It seems so"

Angi's POV

Donnie, Leo, and Raph entered the lab. "Okay, you ready for the questions?" Leo asked. I nodded. Raph crossed his arms together. "Who are you?" Leo asked. "My name is Angi Cooper" I answered. "How old are you?" Donnie asked. "I'm sixteen" I answered. "Same age as Mikey," Raph said. "Why were those guys after you?" Raph asked demanded. "I-I was" Mikey cut me off. "Raph goes easy on him," Mikey said. "It's okay you can answer" Mikey comforted me. "I was just minding my own business. I don't know why they were after me" I answered. "How were you mutated?" Raph asked. "I-I.I" I couldn't answer.

I didn't want to think about it. "Maybe he doesn't talk about," Mikey said. "How" Raph demanded "Raph stop," Mikey said pushing him back. "If he doesn't want answer he doesn't have to," Mikey said. "Are you afraid of us?" Leo asked. I held my hand up sticking my index finger and my thumb spacing them apart a little bit. "You don't need to be afraid, we will protect you" Mikey comforted. I looked at Mikey. I couldn't say anything. I just leaned on Mikey's shoulder. I heard Leo and Donnie whispering to each other. Raph was getting angry. "Raph, leave him alone," Leo said. "Come on Angi, let's go to the living room," Mikey said. Mikey got off the bed.

Mikey extended his hand out to get me off the bed. I grabbed it and smiled. I got off the bed. Mikey led me back to the living room. We both sat on the couch. I looked around. "This place is huge," I said. "I know, Splinter built it," Mikey said. "Who," I asked. "Our Master, and Father," Mikey said. "Is he dead?" I asked. "No he's just meditating," Mikey said. "Well, was Meditating." Someone behind me. I turned around to see a mutant rat. It scared me so bad I fell off the couch. "Angi, it's Okay. This is Master Splinter" Mikey said. He bowed to me. I waved. "Master, this is Angi, he has been through a lot," Mikey said.

I crawled my way back on the couch. "You seem to be very skittish," Splinter told. "He is not used to all this," Leo said from the entrance from the lab. Leo enters then living room along with Donnie and Raph. "He seems to cling to you, Michelangelo," Splinter said. "I don't know why," Mikey said. "You're sweeter than the others," I manage to let out. Mikey looked at me with his baby blue eyes.

Time Skip

Mikey's POV

So, it has been a few hours later and we were watching a movie. He was always twiddling his thumps out of nervousness. Being the nicest turtle here, I set my hand on his hands. I could feel Angi's gaze on me. Then I felt a grasp on my hand. I turned to see Angi has interlock his hand with mine. He looks calmer now. Turn back to the movie. Then out of nowhere, I feel something on my shoulder. Telling by the soft fur it had to be Angi. He seems to trust more than the others. But I feel another gaze on me. I look over to the other couch to see Raph giving me a look. He kept smirking at me. So, I just ignored him. I leaned my head on Angi's.

I couldn't help but want to protect him. Ever since he came around something in me changed. I don't know what. But I am willing to find out. Then the soft fur of Angi went from my shoulder to my lap 5 minutes later. I put my hand on his head. I heard whispering coming from Leo and Raph. I glance over to see they were looking at me in the process. It looked like they were betting on something. To be honest, I didn't want to know what they were betting on. I returned my gaze back to the movie. "Thank you" I heard a quiet voice say. I look down to see Angi's look up at me. His eyes are bright, vibrant, and full of innocence. "No need to thank, it was a pleasure," I said back to him. A yawn came from his lips. "Tired?" I asked. "A Little" Angi answered. "Come on let's go to my room so we can get some sleep.

He then sat up straight. "Unless you want to sleep in the living room," I suggested. "I don't mind," Angi said. "Well, the couches are bigger than my bed so we will sleep down here," I said. He nodded. Leo, Raph, and Donnie went ahead and left for their rooms. You can sleep on this couch I will sleep in the recliner. "NO," Angi said grabbing my arm. I looked at him. "Sleep next to me, please," He requested. I couldn't help but wonder why he so afraid to be by himself. "Alright," I said. I sat back down on the couch. He leaned himself into my plastron. Placing his hands on my plastron. I gently laid us both down on the couch. He looked up to me. "I feel safer with you," Angi let out. "I'm glad," I said. Angi then pressed his cheek on to my plastron. Another yawn came from his lips. Before I knew it, he was sleep. He was so peaceful. I wrapped my arms around him and fell asleep too.


	2. Chapter 2

Mikey's POV

It was in the Middle of the night. I felt Angi's shift in movement the whole time. I thought he was relaxed but it didn't seem like the case. I could feel something wet on me. I looked at him to see his was sweating and heavily panting. "Angi," I questioned. "No" Angi shouted. "Angi" I yelled. He woke up frantically in a panting mess. "Nightmare," I asked. He nodded quickly. His panting turned into sobbing. I wrapped my arms around him. "Shh, It's okay" I comforted. "Not Again" Angi let out. "Again" I questioned. "It's always the same dream, me dying," He said. "In what way," I asked. "Throat slit," Angi said.

I turned him to face me. "I won't let anything happen to you" I comforted. I then began to wipe the tears from his face. "Don't make promises you can't keep," Angi said. I took my hand and placed it on his face. "I will keep as safe as possible," I said. Angi stared at me with his teary eyes. "You promise," He asked. I nodded. He then pulled me into a kiss. It was quick. Like a peck. "I'm sorry," He regretted. "Don't be sorry," I said. I pulled his lips back to mine. His lips so soft and delicate. Angi was squirming at the touch. He wasn't trying to get away. I felt his bushy tail wag. We broke apart. We stared at each other. Angi attached himself to me putting his head on my chest. I put my arms around him and we laid back down. Angi dozed off quickly. I petted his fur on his head. I slowly fell asleep.

Time SKIP

Angi's POV

I woke up this morning to see that Mikey wasn't still sleeping. He wasn't even on the couch with me. Where is he? I then heard a sizzling noise coming from the room behind me. I turn around on the couch as I stare at the door's entrance for a little bit. I then got up from the couch nervously. I didn't want to wander into a place that wasn't meant to be snooped into. I slowly walked towards the door. I looked inside to find Mikey in somewhat of a kitchen. I slowly walked up behind him. I wrapped around my arms on his shoulders. He jumped a little. I took my arms off his shoulders. "I'm Sorry," I said as he turned around to see me. "I didn't mean to scare you," I said. He looked at me with soft eyes. "It's fine, just startled me that's all," Mikey said. I looked down at the floor. Then his hand cupped my chin.

He tilted my head up to see his face. His eyes were like diamonds. I gave him a little peck on his lips. "Thank you for comforting me last night," I said. Mikey saw still staring at me. Mikey got his lips closer to mine. "You're welcome." I was blushing madly. He is so kind and so attractive. I could help myself anymore. I brought our lips together. This heated moment turned a slow make-out session. He was so gentle with me. His lips moving in sync with mine. His graceful touch on my hips. He putting into a sensation of bliss. Then someone clears their throat. We parted our lips and looked towards the entrance of the kitchen. Donnie was standing there. "That didn't take long" Donnie commented. I then stared at the ground for a few seconds before looking back at Donnie. "Really bro" Mikey questioned. "He has changed you, Mikey" Donnie told.

"Maybe I like the change" Mikey quickly said. "Cause he is worth it," Mikey said angrily. I grabbed Mikey's hand. "It's okay, Mikey," I said calming him. Mikey then went back to cooking breakfast. I then was trying to walk past Donnie but he stopped me. "I'm sorry, for making it seem like his change was your fault." Donnie apologized. "It's alright," I said. I then walked past him out of the kitchen. I saw the stairs and walked up to them. I climbed the stair reaching the hallway. I was looking for the bathroom when I bumped into Leo. "Oh, I'm sorry" I apologized. "It's alright," He said. "Um, where's the bathroom," I asked. He pointed to the very end of the hall. "Thanks, Leo," I said. He nodded and continued to the stairs. I walked to the end of the hallway to the door. I grabbed the doorknob. Turned it and opened the door. I found Raph already in there looking into the mirror. "Raph" I questioned. He looked at me. "You okay," I asked. "Yeah just thinking somethings over" He answered.

"I know it's not my room to ask, but what type of things," I asked. "My friend Casey just asked me out" Raph answered. "Well, if you like him then go for it," I said. Raph looked at me and smiled. "Thanks, Angi," Raph said. I nodded as he left the bathroom. Once he left, I looked at the shower. I breathed in and then out. I started to take off my clothes. Leaving me bare. I felt a little cold as I entered the shower. I grabbed the knobs and turned them. The showers water hitting my fur, making me damp and wet. I began to rub my body, soaking my whole body. The refreshing my body. I never thought a shower could be so refreshing. I wish I could stay here forever. Then a pair of arms grabbed my waist. I jump really. "Shh It's okay, it's me" I heard Mikey's voice. I was panting hard. I turned around to meet his eyes once again.

"Don't do that to me again, please?" I asked. Mikey nodded his head. We then had a very intimate eye gaze. I felt like I was melting in his eyes. "You're squirming," Mikey commented. "Just nervous," I said. Look at him and his figure. I got more nervous. "I won't force you," Mikey said. "That's not what I'm worried about," I said, "I've never been in a shower with another being," I admitted. "Neither have I," Mikey said. We were getting wetter by the minute. Mikey's hand reached my cheek. Mikey pushed me up against the wall of the shower. It feels so right. I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing us closer. Mikey looked down at me wrapping arms around my waist. Our faces were so close. I can't imagine anything more lovely like this. Our lips connected. Again a slow Make-out. I think I'm in love with Mikey.


	3. Chapter 3

Angi's POV

Mikey's touch was so gentle. I looked up at him as he looked down at me. His soft kind eyes just made me melt. How did I get so lucky? Mikey moved his left hand up to my chest, and his right to my face. His thumb rubbed against my cheek. The flush of pink became apparent on my cheeks. Mikey licked my lower lip. Mikey pulled me off the wall, colliding our lips together. Separating our lips from each other, I jumped into Mikey's arms. I stared into Mikey's eyes. I was panting slowly. Mikey's hands were caressing my thighs. I squirmed a little. I put my head in the crook of his neck. I felt so safe.

Time Skip

After the wonderful shower, we head back to the kitchen. On the way we past Splinter, who seemed to be smiling at me and Mikey. He nodded to Mikey. Mikey got a smirky grin on his face. Before we entered the kitchen, we overheard the others in the kitchen. "He is hiding something!" Raph's voice projected. "Raph, you're just paranoid." Leo calm voice was quieter. "Isn't it weird how shy and scared he is?" Raph is still suspicious. I felt my eyes begin to water. Mikey then stormed into the kitchen leaving me in the doorway. "Why is it that when Angi in not around you have to be suspicious?" Mikey's tone got very stern. "Stop protecting him! Raph yelled. "He was being chased by the foot!" "Raph, he said he doesn't know why they were after him." Mikey and Raph's argument went off. 

I then began to feel faint. "Angi, are you okay?" I couldn't answer cause fell to the floor. "Angi!" Voice started shouting. Then I blacked out.

Mikey's POV

I had my hand on the back of Angi's neck. "He is still alive." Donnie words didn't help. I picked him up, and all four of us left the kitchen. We rushed him to the lab. Splinter saw the commotion and followed us into the lab. I laid him down on the gurney. 

I was worried. Donnie hooked him up to a whole bunch of wires. The heartbeat monitor started beeping. Normal heartbeat. Then an image appeared on the large computer monitor. Well, the image was completely white. Then the wave monitor came on. The line was waving slowly. Then a lot of beeping started. The wave monitor was going nuts. "Donnie?" The worry in my voice was scary. "His stress levels are going haywire." Donnie was typing away on his laptop. "Leo press that button." Leo walked to the control pan pressing the purple button. Then the beeping stopped. I sighed in relief. Then the monitor change from white what it looks like the rooftops of New York. 

Angi was walking alone. He was standing on the edge of a building. Then Raph came up behind and pushed him causing him to collide with the ground below. My heart was hurting seeing that. I glared at Raph. "You are so lucky that you're my brother." I looked back at the monitor.

It was completely white again. The heart rate monitor speed up. I went over the gurney. I clutched Angi's hand. The heart rate monitor slowed back to down to original heart rate. Splinter started to channel his chi. Then Splinter put his hand on his forehead. Splinter closed his eyes and started to hum. "Hai" He shouted.

"Hello, is anyone there?" Angi's voice projected. "Angi!" Shout at him. "Mikey, is that you?" Angi echoed. "Yes, Angi I'm here." I was relieved to hear his voice. "Where am I?" I didn't know the answer to that question. "Angi, you are trapped in a meditative state." Donnie began. "So, Splinter tapped into your brain." "I-I don't understand." Angi sounded confused. "It is okay if you don't understand." I comforted. "Angi, I'm sorry." Raph came from behind me. "It's okay, Raph." Then Angi went silent. 

Splinter chi was drained, and we lost connection. See you when you wake up. I looked down at the ground. I wanted to cry. Splinter his hand on my shoulder. "It will be okay, my son." His voice soothed. "I know master."


End file.
